JellyBelly
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: Sometimes the sweetest things come in small doses...
1. BerryBlue

**This little idea sprung up as me and my friend ate jellybelly jellybeans. The flavors…they intrigued me. And that's how it happened. Some flavors will have subtle while some others might be the center of the chapter. The bottomline: each flavor will be a separate chapter. This will not be in chronological order. Might feature other characters thoughXD Rating's will change depending on the most recent Chapter. So, let us continue!**

**Jelly Belly**

Ichiruki

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical candy that is Jelly Belly or Bleach.**

Chapter 1

Berry Blue

This was just the outcome of a mishap that never happened. The small child lay cooing and giggling at the sight of the small berry blue colored ball its parental, the father half to be specific, was waving around above its head.

"Ichigo! Stop waving that around, what if you drop it!" the mother of the child quickly intervened.

The father stared back at her, the waving of the ball ceased, and so did his grin. His smile dropped, as if practiced, into a very familiar scowl. "Come on Rukia, I was just having fun with the baby, isn't he mine too?" Ichigo grinned down at the baby, whose eyes seemed to have grown a bit bluer than his normal dark violet. The child cooed softly as its eyes closed slowly.

"You tired him out already, and without his afternoon meal, Ichigo! He's gonna wake up crying now!"

"Do you want me to wake him up?" Ichigo looked back up the grin on his face looked permanently gone.

"That'll just make it worse!"

It was times like this that made her want to punch him, pull her hair out, and kiss him all at the same time.

Rukia strode towards the baby; Ichigo smoothly picked him up and handed him to Rukia. She then headed towards the small lavender colored crib that stood inconspicuously in the corner. Before she placed him inside the soft confines of its miniature bedroom, Rukia brought her lips to its forehead and kissed it tenderly.

It had been a few months since they had brought the child home, and Rukia's patience had long since run out, with Ichigo. She thought he'd know this by now. She could not even begin to recall the first few weeks they had brought the baby home. Ichigo's eyes were a considerably darker shade of brown. When not around the baby, even his scowl was deeper than usual it looked etched into skin.

Isshin, however, was the complete opposite, every time Rukia made to call his name for help, she already knew Ichigo was hopeless, Isshin was already in the room giving her pointers and cradling the baby like it was his own. This did not go without consequences though; Isshin would scold, or mock Ichigo about how he's being such a neglecting father. This would most of the time end with Ichigo telling Rukia, to take the baby out of the room only for Rukia to hear the sound of skin against skin and the hearty laugh of Isshin mixed with the grumbles of Ichigo seconds later.

The child was a different story. He was not eccentric like his father or grandfather well he was not yet. She looked to the child as the only calm human in the house. The child seemed to mesh with the Soul Society and the human world. He was half Shinigami after all. Though his eyes were violet, like hers, she could not breathe when he was born. Due to the thick wisp of black hair that fell messily upon his head took all her breath.

He looked like him. Ichigo she thought, Kaien she meant.

When Ichigo's little sisters would take the baby for some games and stretching, Rukia knew it was so she and Ichigo could have some time alone. He would slowly strip her like the wife he never had. She would brush her fingertips across his top and bottom lips. Then kiss him, as if it were the first time. Ichigo would feel the skin of the woman like it was his own. It felt so familiar beneath his fingers. He knew every crevice, freckle, blemish, he skimmed his fingers over the skin, and he adored it.

The child's nonstop crying led the whole Kurosaki family to a state of sleep deprivation.

Ichigo's withdrawals being the most severe.

Those nights took what seemed like days to pass. Ichigo looked more irritated than anything and Rukia could not help but feel the same. However, their eyes considerably softened at the sight of the fragile child.

"Rukia, do you wanna play?" Ichigo stood, waving the berry blue colored ball at her, a playful face gracing his features.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Rukia pursed her lips. She turned around, her back facing him.

"I was just joking." He came up behind her, his arms encircling her.

These moments, most would come to think they were rare, but the Kurosaki family could stand to object that statement.

"I was joking too." Rukia quickly turned around, pecking him on the lips and escaping his momentarily shocked body.

"Get back here Rukia!" He strode towards her.

"Shhhh." Rukia said softly but playfully as she turned to face him, while at the same time keeping herself just out of his reach. Rukia knew she was out of the game the second the back of her legs hit the front of the couch. Along with Ichigo in front of her, who seemed to be praising the couch for aiding him in his capture of her, quickly followed suit until he hovered above her. Hands on either side of her head, and knees locked, keeping her from escaping a second time. Rukia struggled beneath him, a smirk on her face.

"Shhhh. Rukia the baby's sleeping." He brought his finger to her lips.

"Cut it out Ichigo, you're the one being loud." Rukia hissed at him.

"But you've got to admit, Rukia, no matter what you do or what happens I'll always follow." He smirked back at her. Ichigo leaned in swiftly, and kissed her. The kiss did not go unwanted at least. Rukia's arms made their way around his neck. He could tell when she did that it meant she would kiss him until she suffocated of she could.

The sudden cry of the child and the loud ring of doorbell quickly brought them out of their playful mood. Ichigo hand promptly slipped off the couch ending with a heavy thud to the floor, and Rukia skipping over him without a second thought to tend to the baby. Ichigo propped himself up with his elbows, his scowl in its usual place. How could Rukia be so intimate a second ago to being so heartless the second he falls off the couch. He was exaggerating, the baby was more important to him than his precious life. He was sure Rukia felt the same.

His steps thudded down the stairs as he brushed himself off, the constant ringing grew louder in his ears. The louder it grew, the more he had to wonder why his father or one of his sisters hadn't answered it yet. Ichigo knew who it was before he even opened the door.

"What the hell do you want!" the door flew open, Ichigo's voice loud enough to cause a response from Rukia upstairs.

"Who is it Ichigo!"

As if the high spiky red ponytail wasn't enough, his response was clue enough.

"Rukia, I'm here to rescue you from your rapist!" Renji made an intended a well aimed punch at Ichigo, but Ichigo was too fast for him.

"Stop fooling around already, Renji. And could you stop with all the rapist jokes please." Ichigo sighed as he began to walk back towards the stairs, leaving the door open as gesture for Renji to follow in pursuit.

Though Renji seemed bitter about the baby. Both Ichigo and Renji knew the other was being a tease. Ichigo could tell Renji's comments about him being a rapist were all just his tough boy act. To tell the truth, the child was partially planned. Rukia had said it herself if she happened to get pregnant then she would keep the baby no matter what. Rukia had said it moments Ichigo and her had engaged in the intimate deed. For Ichigo and her it was the first time without protection. Renji did love the child as if were it his own. Ichigo could see proof the second he opened the door to his bedroom. He turned around to see Renji openly smiling, genuinely smiling as wide as the baby was giggling.

The serene look on Rukia's face looked….unusual. Ichigo nor Renji had seen her this calm. Ah…the joys of motherhood.

"Ay, Rukia," Renji was first to walk through the threshold, waving airily at her. "How's the kid?" He plopped himself down on the bed next to her. The berry blue sheets shifted under his weight.

"Healthy, as you can see." Rukia responded off-handedly, she smiled down at the child cooing excitedly as he held a few fingers of her right hand.

"So, what'd you come down here for?" Ichigo asked from the doorway.

"Just thought I'd check on Rukia and the baby." Renji answered airily as he thoughtfully stared at the baby from over Rukia's shoulder.

"You wanna hold him?" Rukia picked the child up off the bed and cradled him in her arms. "He won't bite." She assured playfully.

"I guess." Renji's lips pursed as Rukia handed him the baby. The child felt so soft beneath his fingers. The black wisp of hair upon his head had grown a little thicker since he'd last seen him. Together with his deep violet colored eyes, Renji had to admit, the baby looked like him.

Ichigo he thought, Kaien he meant.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo swore just loud enough for both Rukia and Renji to hear him.

"What." Both Renji and Rukia responded.

"He doesn't treat me like that."

"Why would I treat you like this?" Renji looked down adoringly at the baby.

"Not you dumbass, my baby," Ichigo strode towards the bed and sat on Rukia's other side. "He usually tries to pull my ear off." Ichigo sighed.

"Well maybe you should hold him lower than you ear, then." Rukia smirked.

Renji couldn't help but chuckle loudly. That was just typical Ichigo, always solving things the hard way. Sometimes, Renji just had to wonder what Rukia saw in this jackass. Maybe she saw the raw power he positively oozed. Then again, it just spilt out constantly. Does his kid have potential?

"Hey Rukia? Has he gotten hungry yet?" Renji looked down at the baby as it, clutched and grabbed at his shirt.

"Are you asking me if he's got reiatsu?" Rukia turned towards him, her lips turned up in smile. "Just fed him before you walked in."

Renji then concentrated. The small but solid bit of reiatsu was present. Not fading or weak, but very pronounced considering the small amount.

"Let me see him Renji." Ichigo held his arms out, Renji couldn't really say no to him with Rukia sitting next to him. It was Ichigo's baby after all. Renji wanted nothing more than the choice of refuting Ichigo.

Cradling the child, Ichigo looked down at it.

This was the product of Rukia and him. And damn it was worth it. Rukia and this child…they were everything.

This child affected everyone and everything. Whether it was a good thing was up to the person. Orihime was one of the utmost happiest when she first saw the baby, she'd baby sit him sometimes. However, he could see the subtle sadness she had; mixed in with the joyous mood she retained a majority of the time. Chad, the unnamed Uncle, doted on the baby as if it was his own. The big, wide and curious eyes. The cutest of the cute. Uryuu, acted like the baby was even related to Ichigo. Ishida would take the infant in his arms and spin around until he was dizzy, nonetheless, the others, especially Renji thought he was crazy and would often tease him about it.

Ichigo, himself? Sometimes, when Rukia would leave for the Soul Society for errands, leaving him to take care of the baby, Ichigo would lay on his bed with the baby for hours on end. Too excited about being a father to fall asleep, Ichigo would observe the child, his child… they had named him Otaru.

His wide deep violet eyes and Rukia's dark hair.

Otaru looked like him. That is what Ichigo thought. Kaien was what he unintentionally meant.

**Okay, some may have the recent installment of a couch in Ichigo's room. Yeah I noticed it too after I wrote it…maybe they had one brought in for who knows what. At first I had them in the Soul Society then switched them to the world of Earth. So.. that's what happened**

**So…review? Reviews are very welcome and appreciated and inspire me to continue to dabble in the world of fanfiction… Suggestions are welcome. The complete list of flavors is on my profile page**


	2. BlueBerry

**So here is the next chapter of Jellybelly. Blueberry being the next flavor, don't question this, but the heck is the difference between blueberry and berry blue? Are you tasting colorsXD To tell the truth, I don't think this is as good as the first chapter. But, that's just me, being insecureXD Well, the reason behind the long update period is because my laptop died on me, so I had get a new one, and transfer files like crazy before my computer could delete them. (It had already deleted my whole music file); many songs deleted****L Anyway, enough about my sad life, read on, enjoy! And Review, they are very appreciatedJ**

Blueberry

Ichiruki and RenjiXD

Rated T, to be safe

"So Rukia, you sure you want be to do this?" Isshin grinned widely.

"Of course Mr. Kurosaki, isn't it spring cleaning time, especially for the clinic, it's got to be germ free right?" Rukia's grin a rival to Isshin Kurosaki's.

"That's true." Isshin brought his hand to his chin.

"Then isn't Ichigo your right hand man?"

"That's true too, it's a deal then." Isshin held his hand out and met Rukia's in a hearty shake.

OOO

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo inwardly sighed, the morning had only just begun and his father was already incessantly calling him from downstairs.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered as she stared up at him through half lidded eyes.

"What." Ichigo replied bluntly.

"Way to ruin the moment Ichigo" Rukia sat up then began to idly scratch at her bare stomach beneath the thin nightshirt she wore.

"What am I supposed to say, the sonnet I never wrote for you this morning?"

"Would've been better than the one you just gave." Rukia shifted to swing her legs over the side of the bed as Ichigo's sudden firm hold around her waist impeded her progress. "What now?" She sounded impatient.

"Wait a second weren't you the one who woke me up in the first place?" he didn't sound angry but he sounded just as impatient as she was. All he wanted was just to spend just a few more hours in bed with his arms around the girl next to him.

"So, we've got work to do today." Rukia gripped his arms as she attempted to throw them off her. "Get up Ichigo!"

This was not at all how she had imagined this morning to progress. Call her a dreamer the one she had envisioned did seem quite unrealistic now that she looked back on it. It would have gone something like this:

"_Ichigo…"Rukia whispered from next to him._

"_Good morning sweetheart." Ichigo grinned as he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss to the lips. _

"_Oh, we can't be doing something like this, Ichigo, we've got work to accomplish." Rukia blushed._

"_It's fine as long as no one finds out, everyone will think we just slept in this morning." Ichigo leaned in again, this time his lips claimed hers in a kiss that could rival all those cheesy romantic movies she'd seen with Orihime on those endless Saturday nights. _

"_Oh, Ichigo…." _

"Oi_, _Midget."

Her vision quickly snapped back into reality where Ichigo was nothing short of rash. And her daydream crumbled between her fingers.

"Come on, Rukia." Ichigo pleaded. This was a rare opportunity. Rukia almost never hear him plead. His pleading, she had come to notice was apparent all those times they spent alone. Though, not in the situation that most would think. Their relationship was nothing short of devotion and commitment, but they took it slow. A lot slower than Rukia would like. But, Ichigo wasn't some crazed hormonal teenager, he had other things to worry about. Hollows, Byakuya, among others.

And Rukia knew that no matter how much she urged him, he would always be the nervous, timid, reluctant, dawdling, she could on for hours about her monotonous adventures with him in his bedroom. On the other hand, Rukia found his mannerisms quite tolerable, if not adorable. Rukia remained surprised that through these many months of their relationship, what a strange gentleman he was. He hadn't even made love to her yet. He was too nervous. Every time Rukia made to coax him into it Ichigo found a way to avoid it, or the convenient hollow cell phone would ring and Ichigo would more than ready to face it. She just as nervous and apprehensive as he was, but she knew he was too dense to see that. Rukia found some comfort in that thought.

"We've got work to do." Rukia stood up just before that had she aimed a perfect jab of her elbow to the man behind her.

"Fine." Ichigo resumed laying on his bed lazily.

With another loud shout from Ichigo's father Rukia left the room, grabbing a petite blue dress from a chair that stood near Ichigo's closet.

Ichigo continued to lay there until he couldn't stand the incessant yelling of his father downstairs.

Once he had finally managed to fully wake himself up, Isshin had ushered, or rather forced him to the clinic for his precious "spring cleaning" where had his father gotten that phrase from in the first place?

Ichigo's errands and chores consisted of him cleaning the counters, sweeping the floors numerous times after Isshin's many trips to the store and house then back, running papers to Ryuuken's clinic and facing both his and his son's many inquiries about "What the hell are you doing here again?" to quote them, and last but not least, lifting and shifting the furniture to various places around the rooms.

Meanwhile, in the house, Rukia's challenge had begun. After requesting Isshin to put Ichigo to work for hours on end. She proceeded to the kitchen to attempt to make an blueberry pie. An explosion of flour and scattered blueberries later, Yuzu had already beat her to the punch the second Rukia decided she really did need help.

"Rukia nee-chan, do you need any help?" She stood at Rukia's side as the latter lay on the kitchen floor in a mess of flour, sugar, and blueberries.

"It's okay Yuzu, I got this one." Rukia replied affectionately, she didn't want to discourage Ichigo's sister, because to them she was someone Yuzu looked up to. Rukia grabbed Yuzu's hand, "why don't you go see if Ichigo needs some help, I sure he does." Rukia looked up at her. Yuzu smiled,

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, go see if Ichigo's okay, all right?"

"Okay." Yuzu smiled at Rukia then ran off towards the clinic.

Rukia sighed, how was she going to do this? Ask someone else for help. Renji? No, he'd eat the ingredients before she could cook them. Uryuu? No, he would help her by correcting everything she did and directing her step by step, on the other hand, that could be useful considering how much help she needed. Orihime? No way in hell, she didn't want Ichigo to throw up the food she made, but savor it yes. Then why not Yuzu? "I don't want her to upstage me" Rukia thought to herself.

The hours passed quite quickly, the recipe torn and food stained; it looked like it was some recipe passed down from generation to generation, though Rukia had only printed the piece of paper out that morning. Anyway, she had finally done it, without help and with little patience, Rukia had finished the pie, it lay flakey and fragrant on the counter top.

"Oi, Rukia!"

Rukia whipped her head in the direction if the voice, expecting the orange hair of her boyfriend, but instead received the red ponytail of her best friend, Renji.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting, what else?" He plopped himself down in the closest chair.

"What about Byakuya?"

"Now that the war's over, there's way less paperwork."

These days, Ichigo's house was like Renji's second home. He would just walk in and join in with whatever the family happened to be doing at the time, whether it be beginning diner; his sudden visited forever had Yuzu making extra food for dinner in case he came, which was more often than not. His sudden appearances still had Rukia wondering, how much paperwork did Renji have during the war? As far as she could remember, Renji was always this laid back and -

"Hey Rukia, what's that?" He gestured towards the Blueberry pie that stood innocently on the counter.

"Food. What else?"

"It smells really-"

"Wait," Rukia tilted her head, listening to the genial laugh of Isshin and Ichigo's sarcasm from outside.

"Crap!" Rukia jumped, "Renji can you take the pie and go watch T.V or something"

"Why?" Renji reached for the pie.

"Just do it! And don't let Ichigo notice you." Rukia swiftly headed towards the door, and Renji could hear her speaking. She was a darn good actress.

"Ichigo, why don't you come inside and take a bath, I've already got the water ready." Renji could just hear her smiling cutely out there. He settled himself onto the couch, the pie in his lap. His eyes too focused on the pie to notice Rukia rush Ichigo up the stairs surely to the bathroom. The smell wafting up into his nose. That tantalizing, delicious, sweet, tempting smell…

OOO

Rukia sat idle on the Ichigo's bed. The swish of water evident in the room down the hall. Now that she thought about it, she'd only seen him shirtless. Thinking about what was below that brought a heat of pink to her face. As if on cue, Ichigo in sweats walked into his room just in time to see Rukia's fierce blush.

"Am I that sexy, Rukia?" Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up Ichigo, that's not it." Rukia looked up at him, the blush gone.

Ichigo knew that neither him or her had to blush to show how smitten they were with each other.

"I was kidding." Ichigo glanced at the door, surely checking for the presence of his father. Then he leaned down and kissed Rukia sweetly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Rukia looked at him as he broke away.

"Just to remind you how much I care about you."

Rukia knew he wasn't the type to say "I love you" out loud but she knew what he meant.

"How much do you care about me?" Rukia's eyebrow raised.

"Enough to follow you to the Soul Society to rescue you and accept your choice of staying there instead of dragging you back with me." Ichigo grinned "No matter how much I really wanted to."

Rukia smiled at him, "I have something to show you," She kissed his upper lip, "can you put a shirt on first?" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shirt she'd set out for him earlier. A plain white tank top. Rukia passed it to him. Ichigo quickly threw the shirt on over his head. Rukia tugged at the hem of the shirt helping him pull it down.

Her fingers tracing down his firm stomach, each individual bundle of muscle until the shirt covered them.

"Hey Rukia?" Ichigo looked down at her with thoughtful eyes.

"What, -sorry." Rukia immediately took her hands off him. Just for Ichigo to grab them and place them back on his stomach.

"I don't mind when you do that, it feels good." Ichigo managed to keep his face from heating up.

"Oh."

"But, before we do anything, can I eat something first?" Ichigo looked down at her, completely serious.

Rukia frowned, "That's all I wanted to do anyway," Rukia shrugged, she could just sense this was going to be some kind of pattern. She took his hand and headed towards the stairs.

"What are you planning to show me?" Ichigo let himself be dragged along.

"You'll see when we get down-"

Rukia reached the last step her face in shock at the sight of Renji, his face full of Blueberry pie. She'd never seen him eat with such gusto prior to this.

"RENJI!" Renji stopped dead, a piece of crust slipping from his lips.

"Oh! Is that what this thing was for?" Renji gestured to the half eaten pie, after swallowing guiltily.

"Oh, Rukia, did you try this Blueberry pie, it's delicious." Isshin said loudly from he kitchen table.

"Unfortunately, the monkey over there ate most of it." Rukia pointed at Renji.

"There's still some left-"

"Shut up Renji!"

'Hey Rukia!"

"Shut up Ichig-" Rukia whipped her head on the direction of his voice. The sight of Ichigo squeezed on the small couch next to Renji, both of them stuffing themselves with the pie gave her the feeling of wanting to laugh and scold them at the same time. But, in the end, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of two of the most important men in her life acting like unrelated brothers sharing something together instead of fighting.

"Was this for me?" Ichigo grinned "thanks Rukia."

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, the end took awhile to do, ideas were scarce. Review please and tell me how I did. I feel like it's way too similar to berry blue. And if Yuzu is out of character, forgive me, I haven't seen her in the manga for a long timeLThose who just favorite, you guys should review and tell me what you liked about, what about it made you favorite it. The reviews are greatly appreciated and provide motivation, so Review-next chapter, Bubblegum. **


End file.
